


The Tune and the Words

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Music, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: On the history of a well-known walking song.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	The Tune and the Words

The tune was as old as the hills. Maybe Tom Bombadil had sung it, when he was still called Iarwain Ben-Adar. Maybe Gildor had sung it with his Wandering Companies. Maybe Dwarves had sung it, traveling eastward from the Blue Mountains. Certainly, Men had sung, hummed and whistled it, as they walked along, Dunedain and others, before the Shire had been settled. The tune changed words as people change their clothes.  
  
Bilbo sat at the Green Dragon by the fire, after a satisfying stroll, and began to put words to it as it went through his head: _Upon the Hearth…_

**Author's Note:**

> Canonically, the tune is old as the hills, Bilbo made up the words to it and he taught them to Frodo during their walks in the Shire.
> 
> This was written for the prompt "Walking Song" (Tolkien Weekly) and an image prompt courtesy of bunn, a photo of a lit hearth in a pub.


End file.
